All Around Emo
by tragicpoet54
Summary: Zexion is tired of being followed, so he decides to give everyone what they want. He has no idea what trouble he's started. Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Xigbar, Vexen eventually. Warning: Slight Lemon for first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Emo All Around 

If Zexion tried any harder to be left alone, he wouldn't even get to go to the bathroom without a pair of eyes on him. His tactics of running and hidding didn't work, so, he decided to confront the problems head on, and all at once.

He chose a pleasantly gloomy day, when rain pelted the castle and a fire roared in the grid of the library. Closing his book, Zexion scanned the room, thinking of the best way to handle the offendors.

Demyx and Maruxia were easy enough. Mar was sitting well compossed on the large couch, babling away with Demyx, who was lying on his stomach on the floor, looking quite youthful with his feet swaying back and forth and his head pleasantly bobbing side to side in a cheerful manner. Zexion didn't know how it was possible for a nobody to be so happy all the time. With a determined look and a set reslove, he rolled up his sleeves and set to work. He stilled the quickening kicks with his palms and nudged the blond onto the couch. Demyx plopped down next to Marluxia and giggled silentely.

"What are you up to?" Luxord set his cards and regarded the stuborn little emo kid standing with his hands on his hip, staring. Everyone wanted him with an unquestionable curiosity, and Luxord was smart enough to understand this little game. "You want me to sit on the couch?" Zexion nodded with appreciation. Well, at least Luxord was being aggreable, and in a respectful way, unlike the gay-and-merry- nocturne.

However, Zexion did not expect the gambler to curtly bow after he stood, before settling himself on the far end of the couch. Zexion blushed, causing the gambler to smirk, Demyx to giggle again, and Marluxia to fluff his hair flirtaciosly.

Now, the hard part: Axel. Zexion stared him down, hoping that he would be agreeable for once. Not a chance.

"Well Zexion, you're gonna have to earn my compliance," and he winked.

"Good luck," scoffed Luxord.

But Zexion knew what to do. Axel was one of the nobodies who didn't hide his lust, constantly stealing kisses and rubbing suggestively up against Zexion whenever he got the chance. He just needed to be shown who was boss.

Tucking his strands of hair behind his ears, Zexion approached the redhead the with sexiest look Axel had ever seen. He grabbed Axel's chin and breathing huskily bit a pouting lip, before stepping away, beconing Axel with his hips.

Axel eargerly jumped out of his seat, and before Zexion could get away, grabbed him, pulling him into a feirce kiss that left the boy whining.

"Want more?" he whispered agianst Zexion's lips.

Zexion took a shuddering breath. "When you sit."

Axel actually obeyed, but not before grinding into the boy'erection and grabbing his ass. Poor Zexion; he didn't expect to actually enjoy the little game he was playing with them. He had seen it as a one-time-everyone-get-it-out-of-your-systems-and-leave-me-alone-thing; but he was starting to look forward to it now. He really couldn't remember ever having such powerful pleasure, especially with guys.

With Axel seated next to Demyx, one challenge remained. He looked up. Xigbar was grinning evily at him.

"My turn." He swooped down and grabbing Zexion's wrists, hoisted him upside down to ravish his mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"Heh hnn, dizzy?"

Zexion whimpered. "If I say yes will you put me down?"

Xigbar kissed him in response.

"I…am when you do…" he pressed his lips to Xigbar's briefly, "…that."

Xigbar smirked. "Alright, I'll put ya down," and he walked on the ceiling over to above the couch, dropping Zexion onto the others. "Have at 'im, boys."

"With pleasure," said Luxord, cupping Zexion's chin, pulling him into a kiss.

Zexion whimpered again. He was splayed across multiple laps, moaning a bit from the pleasure and his legs started twitching.

"Well this won't due," said Marluxia, idicating Zexion's boots. He looked at everyone and grinned. "Strip him."

"Ooooo!" exclaimed Demyx. He never got to be in charge when he was with the others; he wanted to try so much!

So Axel took care of the coat, and Marluxia the boots. It wasn't long before he was down to just his pants. Demyx was wide-eyed and nervous. He _was _in the perfect position, but he'd never been in charge before.

"Go on Dem, get rid of those before they undo themselves," said Axel, coming up to take a breath from teasing Zexion's nipples with his tongue. Indeed, Zexion's pants were so tight they were starting to hurt. Demyx took a deep breath and unzipped the pants. Marluxia got impatient and pulled them off the rest of the way before he started nibbling up silky, white thighs. Zexion's cock twitched. Xigbar was watching contently from above, but finally decided to join in on the fun.

"What?" he said to Demyx. "Don't remember how to give a blow job?" and not giving Demyx and chnace to answer, grabbed poor Zexion's erection and pushed it into his throat.

Zexion pulled away from Luxord's mouth. "Nnnahh!"

"Do you like that Zexion?" Axel said, looking into the boy's eyes. Zexion nodded, but that simply wouldn't satisfy Axel. "Mar, give him a taste of that 'special warm feeling' that Demyx likes so much."

"Oh he he," and Demyx blushed. He was kinda just sittin' there, stroking the flesh that wasn't already occupied and watching with wanton eyes.

"Don't you worry, Dem," said Xigbar, releasing Zexion for a moment. "You're next." Demyx squeed.

"Oh good," said Zexion. "I…need a—break."

Marluxia smirked and without a word, thrust his tongue into Zexion's hole.

"Ahhh!" He arched like crazy, simultaniously causing Xigbar to deep throat him.

Axel was still at it. "Answer me, Zexion."

Marluxia loked up to see Zexion gasping and clawing at Xigbar's head, which was bobbing up and down.

He looked into Mar's eyes. "Mmm—more."


	2. Chapter 2

After orgasming 3 times, Zexion was utterly spent. So he simply layed there, sprawled across Demyx and Axel, head in Luxord's lap and feet in Marluxia's. Xigbar was back on the ceiling, snickering.

"I think he's asleep," said Demyx.

"From the looks of it, I'd say he's never orgasmed in his life," smirked Axel.

"Poor little guy," Demyx stoked his stomach tenderly, eliciting a small sound from Zexion.

"I say we split him up and take turns. Give him some experience one on one!" Marluxia said happily. He was iddly running his fingers up and down Zexion's calf's, occasionally sucking on a toe. He always was one the weird one with fetishes.

"What!" pipped Demyx.

"That sounds like a fine idea,"said Luxord.

"Question is," said Xigbar, walking in circles on the ceiling, "who gets him first?"

"I'll take him!" said Marluxia.

"Why you?" squeaked Demyx. "I wanted to take him!"

"Why, so you can cuddle and coo with 'im?" said Axel. Everyone laughed. They all knew that's what Demyx did best, and they all secretly liked it.

"Arrrg! Fine!" everyone was being unfair to him, so he just had to do the same. "No more! For any of you!"

"What are you on about?" said Axel.

Oh, they had it coming! "Well, for starters, I'm not shielding you from the rain anymore on missions..."

Axel shrugged. "So I'll wear my hood."

"I'm not helping you water your roses either, Marluxia."

"I can do it myself you know."

"And you can practice with your gun thingys without my relaxing music."

Xigbar scoffed.

"And no more sex."

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"You guys ae just too horny and unapreaciative. You won't let me take care of little emo Zexion so when he's tired of all this and you wake up in the middle of the night, knocking on my door becaues you have a hard on that won't go away, you can just remember to be nicer to me," and he crossed his arms in a huff.

"C'mon Dem," Xigbar jumped off of the ceiling. He landed behind the couch and proceeded to massage Demyx's neck. "You can do all that fluff 'n' stuff after he's had a good bout of rough sex. Then you can sing to him and make him tea."

Demyx leaned into Xigbar's tough and sighed. He was such a pushover for massages. And getting what he wants. "On one condition." He had a smark in his eyes.

Xigbar leaned over and nipped the blond's ear. "Anything, love."

"Someone teaches him how to be dominant." HA! He loved teasing Xigbar. It was about the only thing he could hold above the sharpshooter's head. But Xigbar simply chuckled.

"I'll do it!"

Demyx sighed. "You're too rough Axel. Someone less...enthusiastic. Someone...civilized."

They all turned to Luxord.

"Alright," he said with a deep drawl. "I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Zexion woke up in a luxurious four-poster bed. The sheets were a bright red—crisp and neat. A soft white comforter was pulled up to his shoulders, and his head rested against black pillows. It was like he was tucked into a giant, smooth card.

He sat up and looked around. Luxord was sitting at a round coffee table, playing pocker with a few dusks. He was obviously in Luxord's room, but why?

"Ah, you're awake."

Zexion sat up and swung his legs off the bed. They didn't touch the ground. He noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just black, silk sleep-pants. "What happened?"

Luxord walked over and offered a hand, which Zexion took, and tried to hop down gracefully.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink? Tea, maybe?"

"Tea," simple and to the point.

"You should eat something, too."

"What happened?" he repeated.

Luxord rubbed his chin in thought. "Hnng, you're not at all like Demyx, are you?"

"What? That's obsurd." _What was going on?!_

"No offense. You will eat with me and I will explain."

Zexion studdied the blond. He was very handsome, and without the coat you could see his long shapely arms. He was wearing pants like Zexion, but he wasn't topless; he had on a loose, white tank top that had, ironically, a red heart in the center. Zexion wondered briefly if he had a toned chest. "Fair enough."

Luxord led the boy to the table he had previoulsy played poker at. With a sweep of his hand the dusks and cards dissapeared and were replaced with 2 teacups, a tea pot, a tappered candle, plates, and platter of little sandwhiches. Zexion look at him with a raised brow.

"I prepared it while you were sleeping," he gestured toward the setting. "Come."

Zexion obeyed and sat down while Luxord poured the tea. Almost immidiately, a calming scent filled the air, filling him to the core. Vaguely, he remembered the scent from somewhere.

"What…is this the—I made this…"

"Yes. You made it in the lab. I combined it with your favorite tea," said Luxord.

"But—it's a stimulant that rapidly increases blood flow," so, this was Luxord's game. He wanted Zexion drunk on an aphrodisiac.

"You used it for a study involving possible reproduction of nobodies."

Zexion was under the impression that Luxord was putting him under the influence so he could be taken advantage of. Luxord noticed Zexion's calculating, uncomfortable expression. He was a man of little words, but he had many manners. So, he picked up his cup and drank about half of it. Tentatively, Zexion did the same, keeping his eyes of the gambler, peering over his teacup. The tea was perfect.

"Good, is it not?"

Zexion finished his cup and nodded, his face softening. However, his mind would never melt away. "Why am I here?"

Luxord poured more tea after he finished his own, showing Zexion that they were on a level playing field. He was determined to gain Zexion's trust, for he had plans—surprisingly he also had good intentions. So he placed a few sandwhiches on each of their plates, indicating for Zexion to eat.

"We are a lonely breed, Zexion. We all know this," Zexion nodded. "Regardless, most of us have a special companion to quench that. Marluxia has Vexen, Demyx is shared by Axel and Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus are always partnered on missions. Even the superior can not deny that he too enjoys the benefit of a companion. But we've noticed—you have no one."

Zexion set down his sandwhich. "I am cold and alone. It's how I should be. It's fitting for one who has such terrible power over the mind."

"Ah, but I am also so. I minipulate time. How more devious can you get then being able to stop time so a single second of agony turns into an entire century? However, I have a gentler side, as I no doubt know you do as well. Am I mistaken?"

Zexion finished a sandwhich, trying hard no to take small bites, because he looked adorable, and he saw Luxord's lips briefly turn up. "No. You are correct. But what does that have anything to do with why I'm here?"

"By trying, I assume, to satisfy everyone just once, you've stirred their appetite. To save you from the shock of a gigantic full-fledged orgy, you are to spend one week with each of us."

"What!?"

"I thought, that maybe you would prefer to start off slow, and with someone you can relate to, which is why I insisted."

Zexion considered this. "I do appreciate your consideration, but this is far from what I intended."

Luxord bowed his head in understanding. "I know. I just hope I can make it easier for you. And possibly, help you learn to enjoy it."

"Enjoy **it**?"

"Sex." 

Images raced through his mind and they spurred the effects of the tea. His stomach tingled. "I do…enjoy it. I'm just…new at it." Blush.

"Good. But don't worry. I will teach you and let you explore."

"Teach me? Teach me what?" he finished his third cup of tea. He had a feeling he would need it.

Luxord stood gracefully from his chair and bowed before Zexion, offering his hand again. Zexion took it, but not without a comment to sooth his ego. "I'm not a princess."

"Oh I know, " and Luxord ran his hand slowly down the boy's cheast. "No princess would be so soft **and** lean at the same time."

Zexion blushed. He felt a little light headed, and, of course, Luxord just had to intensify the effect by picking him up like a bride. He opened his mouth to protest, but Luxord's quieted him with a soft kiss. "And I do miss doting on someone special to me, as my other did." Another kiss, deeper this time. Whipered, "and you like it."

Zexion swallowed. "Pl—please…"

Luxord raised a brow.

"Please don't make me…answer you. I—"

Kiss. "Don't worry. I'm not like Axel. I'd rather your body answer me." And with that he layed Zexion on the bed. The boy tensed as Luxord climbed over him. Propping the pillows up against the headboard, Luxord lifted Zexion up until they were face to face.

Poor Zexion, he was shaking. When he had been with the others it was easier because he had no control whatsoever and the sensory overload took over complete thought. But now, he was fully aware and thinking, seeing, and feeling—what he could at least, and he was scared. This was just…intimate.

Luxord was looking up at him, and chuckeld. Zexion gave an indignant look.

"I'm not laughing at you," replied Luxord. "I'm just remembering. I looked just like that my first time as a nobody."

Zexion was curious. "Who?"

He chuckled again. "Zigbar. I remember he cornered me and had me cowering in a corner hugging his legs as he stood over me." Zexion actually relaxed, so Luxord continued his story. "We were both naked and when I ducked down to avoid him kissing me, my hands gripped his ass, making him shudder. It hit me then that I, in a manner, had power over him. So, to see if I was right, I took him into my mouth and reduced him to moans." Luxord was smiling, a fond look his face. Zexion tried no to laugh, but the image of Xigbar on the floor shivering and gasping was just about the easiest thing at that moment to laugh at. Luxord joined him laughing before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer so they could kiss.

Luxord tasted of tea and cigars; an odd mixture, but not terrible. The longer the kiss went on, the more Zexion was aware of his own blood pumping lower and lower in his body. Luxord also seemed to relax, and his hands threaded through the boy's bluish hair. He wasn't surprised by the effect it had; Zexion's hands splayed out on Luxord's chest, kneeding like a cat, gripping the cotton cloth.

"Go ahead," whispered Luxord. "Take it off."

Zexion's eyes widened excitedly as Luxord sat up so he could take the shirt off. He was right, Luxord was toned, but not too much. He ran his hand up and down the muscles, fingers light. The tingling contact teased Luxord incredibilly, but he wanted Zexion to explore. So, as a result, he was breathing rather hard.

"You tease me so," he breathed.

"Mmmmhmmm."

So it turned out that Zexion wasn't really all that inoscent. To retaliate, the blond pulled Zexion on top of him so that he could run his hands down that slender back. The boy moaned, and his knees weakened, causing him to sit on Luxord, their groins touching. With that, Luxord pulled Zexion back into a passionate kiss. Then he rolled his hips upward.

"Uhhn…" and he stopped briefly to let Zexion fully absorb the pleasure; after all, this was basically a training in 'how to feel pleasure.' Then he held Zexion's hips down and grinded fully. Zexion was hard, almost painfully so. His hips seemed to move on their own, going faster and faster until his back arched, breaking the kiss. His eyes fluttered close and he made little sounds between his quick panting. The friction of their pants felt wonderful but it wasn't until Luxord freed their erections that Zexion lost control and nearly screamed. The boy's little hands clamped down on Luxord's nipples and with the sounds he was making, not to mention the expression on his face with his jaw lax and head thrown back, it wasn't hard for them both to orgasm.

With a little sound of surrender, Zexion collasped onto Luxord's chest, not aware of the wetness smeared between them. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breaths until Luxord finally spoke.

"You okay?"

Zexion nodded and snugled into Luxord's shoulder. The blond smiled and rapped his arms around his new lover. Within minutes, Zexion fell asleep, his legs between Luxord's and arms wrapped around the neck beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I'm sorry I've waited so long to update, but I'll try to update sooner. I've got 25 or pages of this in my notebook, and so far I've post 15. But every time I sit down to write, 2 more pages typed come out of nowhere. But after a few more chapter I have nothing else, so I'll have to start writing more. But, I am currently working on another fic, Vampiric Melody, which is a predominantly Zexion/Demyx; and I just found a Marluxia/Vexen/Zexion in my notebook which I want to at least type out and see where it's going. Anyway, this fic is taking a turn and turning into a Luxord/Zexion instead of the massive orgy it begas as. I'm also trying to make it more serious and in character as this is my first real solid slash fic. Sorry if the lack of orgy depresses you, though, pretty soon there is a chapter of Zexion/Marluxia/Vexen coming up!

Thank you so much, all who reviewed! It really encourages me to write. And for those of you who don't know the feeling, it really is the only reason that most writers here post their fics, for the enjoyment of the readers.To Hiddendemon666: Thank for that wonderful compliment. Candyazngirl: you make me laugh. Meilan: We all do.

As the week went on they grew closer and closer. They could communicated without words and Zexion trusted Luxord, strangely, so he didn't read his mind without the blond's consent. Once, Luxord confronted the mind-mage on the subject. It was their third day, and they were eating dinner while drinking their usual tea. But after the second second night, the night that Luxord had given Zexion his first real blow job, Zexion found he didn't really need 3 cups of it. So he drank just one.

"Zexion, may I ask you something?" said Luxord, breaking the silence and setting his cup down.

As was his usual reply, Zexion nodded.

"Do you ever read **my **mind?"

Blue spikes shook side to side.

A few minutes passed while Zexion finished eating. Then, he stood up. Luxord began to push his chair back, but Zexion stopped him from rising by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I only read your mind when you first joined. When I found nothing suspicious, I stopped. There was no need to intrude further." Luxord sighed, smiling to himself. Finding a peculiar pride seizing him at the sight of the blond smiling, because of something **he **said, and finding that he liked that fact, Zexion leaned down and placed a small kiss on Luxord's lips. When he pulled away Luxord smirked, and stroked a retreating cheek, asking. Seized by another idea, and not afraid of it one bit, Zexion acted on it and sat on Luxord's lap, placing another chaste kiss on the blond's lips.

That night, niether of them felt a need to expend numerous amounts of energy trying to impress each other. So, they simply layed there, for hours, conversing and laughing occasionally. After a while, Zexion found himself rifling through the library of definitions in his mind, trying to accertain the meaning of what exactly was going on in his head. He had this…sesation, somewhere between his cheast and his stomach, and it didn't make sense. What was going on? Well, the best way to find that was to analyze the situation logically, of course. Now, what were they doing? That was a good place to start:

Lying in bed. Well, **that **was obvious, wasn't it?

Having a conversation. What striked Zexion, however, was not that he was saying more than a sentence at a time, but **what** he was saying. He couldn't recall ever talking about such intimacies with any other of the organization member. Though, for his own credit, Luxord did seem to be doing the same.

So, they were lying in bed, having a conversation. Pillow talk? Shit, there was no way that he, stoic, solitary, sedate Zexion, was having **pillow talk **Well, what else was required in the definition of pillow talk?

**Intimate conversation between lovers, typically taking place in bed.**

Lovers. Well, were they lovers? He looked down at himself, then Luxord. They were both naked. They had both had sex, several times, though not within the past 24 hours. Hmm…sex, comfortable enough together to be naked in bed without any groping occuring…did that fit the defintion of lover?

**A paramour, a sexual partner.**

Well fuck. They were lovers. That meant that were lovers, lying in bed, talking about intimate subjects. **Pillow Talk.**

What was even more odd, was that Zexion didn't really mind.

The next morning, when Luxord woke up, he found Zexion's hands around his waist, head on his stomach. He was breathing softly in and out, apparently asleep. The conversation they had had the previous night came to his mind. They had spoken of their day to day lives, their annoyances, their enjoyment, and, strangely, what little they remembered of their somebody's lives. Unlike Zexion, he'd come to the conclusion that he was more than a little attatched to the reserved mind mage, far before Zexion had admitted it to himself. Luxord, of course, didn't know this however.

"I wish you felt the same little one," Luxord said to himself. The ghoast of a smile flashed on his lips as he thought of how the indignant little bastard would repond had he been awake to hear Luxord refer to him as "little one" though their ranks were vastly apart. But Zexion looked surprisingly different asleep.

**Oh but I do.**

Luxord looked around for the owner of the voice that had spoken. He looked down at 'the little one.' It wasn't him, he was still asleep. Yet someone had to have said it; Luxord had heard it as clear as day…

**I do**, said the voice again.

So, Luxord tried a new tactic; he thought the words **do what? **And the voice answered:

**Feel the same.**

Hmm, who was this voice?

**What do you feel?** He thought again.

**What you feel**, it answered.

Luxord serched for the right words because the voice seemed as difficult as he was. Of course, said blond had no wits about his because he had not had a smoke nor a cup of coffee yet.

**The one you feel, dumb ass.**

Dumb ass? HA!

"Zexion, wake up!" Luxord tried to sit up but the little one held onto his waist and—**whined**. So Luxord smiled at the small surrender of dignity and respected it by laying back down. "What did you say?"

"I feel the same dumb ass."

"Would you quit it with the dumb ass? And did you read my mind?"

Zexion groaned again and turned his head so he could bite into Luxord's side.

"Oww!"

Zexion chuckled. It would be harder to fall asleep now, his well being be damned, so he might as well let his annoyance be shared.

"First you invade my mind and make me play the 'I feel the same' game, then you tell me you return my affection, and you **bite** me!"

Zexion picked his body up and slowly crawled closer toward Luxord do he could kiss him. "You'd have it no other way…dumb ass," and he layed back down with a sigh.

**True**, thought Luxord. **But still, you said you wouldn't read my mind.**

No answer.

He spoke aloud, "Zexion?"

He grunted in response.

"I thought you said you wouldn't read my mind."

**I didn't**, the voice said. **You're reading mine.**

"What?!"

Relax. It's cause I let you in. I don't feel like talking so I push my thoughts toward you, in a manner. I won't ever read your thoughts without your permission.

So Luxord thought, **Zexion?**

No answer.

He spoke. "Zexion?"

**Yes?**

**Thank you.**

**Your welcome…dumb ass.**

Now please, review! Please please! Especially if you fav it or add it to your alert list. Even if it's 5 word, or a two page paragraph, I don't care, just make my day and press the pretty little button!


End file.
